Red Wine Moments
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: Sara and Greg find themselves battling with temptation as they are drawn closer together. The realities of maintaining a long distance relationship and loneliness hit Sara...  T for now may change to M due to later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, I feel like I should explain this one a bit. Don't get me wrong I do like GRS but I thought I'd indulge myself with a Sandle (which I personally prefer) story. It's set in Season 11, after Sara's return. Now, I know she's married to Grissom and that she loves him...but long distance relationships can be hard to maintain...especially if temptation is near... ;)

It's not like my usual fanfic's, there isn't really an investigation integrated into it.

Hope you like it. (Or rather don't hate it!)

Please review!

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter One**

Empty beer bottles and wine glasses decorated the furniture and floors. There was an eerie quite that lingered in the air along with the mixture of perfume and cigarettes. Greg and Sara sat on the sofa amongst the chaos in a sleepy daze. Their surroundings seemed surreal but they'd both decided to blame the alcohol for that.

"My very own bachelor pad." Greg laughed in a way that you can only do when drunk.

"Indeed stud." Sara's attempt at saying it seriously was diminished and as their eyes met they both started giggling. "We've given this place ten years of wear in one night."

"Isn't that what house warming are for?" Greg looked around at the mess.

Sara picked up her glass of wine but Greg reached his hand out, his fingers gently encircling her wrist.

"Don't you think you've had a bit too much already." He said smiling at her goofily.

"No, I haven't. I haven't had nearly enough." She winked and pulled the glass closer to herself, along with Greg's hand as he hadn't let go. He slowly retracted his hand away from Sara letting it fall in the space between them. Sara finished off the glass placing it down next to her and started trying to stand up, seeing this Greg copied her.

"Well I should head home." She sighed pulled her jacket on.

"That dumpy apartment isn't a home, Sara." Greg retorted.

"Well...that's where I'm going." She attempted to step past him, but her heels and the wine had stopped her from being able to walk. Greg reached his arms out in attempts to stop her from falling they'd comfortable wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Stay..." He whispered, his breath tickling Sara's cheek.

"Well...I guess it'll save me having to come back to get my car in the morning." Sara thought out loud. Pulling herself up right, Greg could feel her tugging loose of his arms, he let go burning up with embarrassment slightly while doing so.

"No...I mean...move in with me...live here..." he said slightly flustered.

"I don't think I'm the one who's had too much to drink." Sara laughed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why not? I have the space, you need a better place to stay. And you'd be doing me a favour, you can make sure I'm up in time for work and give me a lift in the mornings. And I mean...why would anyone _not _want to live with me?"

"I guess you have a point." Sara responded still slightly unconvinced.

"Well then...just stay for tonight...at least..." he pouted jokingly at her.

"Fine...fine...tonight" she rolled her eyes. Greg pulled her back down on the sofa, a triumphant smile on his face.

"I've missed you while you've been away." He said with a hint of sadness.

"I've missed you too Greg." Sara laughed.

He picked up the half empty bottle of wine from the floor and handed it too Sara, with a sly smile. They began talking and it was as if time was no object, it was not until they both started yawning that the realisation of how late it was hit them both.

xxx

When Sara woke up she could hear her neck click, it was a few moments before the pain actually hit her. She lifted her head to see Greg still asleep, his arms wrapped around her waist. Laying her head back on his chest she closed her eyes and opened them in attempts to get used to the light. But it didn't help. Her head throbbed. Eventually she heard a groan from Greg and he began shifting underneath her. Looking up she met his half open eyes.

They were both squashed together in attempts to fit on the sofa, Greg's arms being the only thing stopping her from falling.

Something twigged inside her, but she couldn't tell what it was. A wave of guilt washed over her and she quickly pulled herself up, images of Grissom floating in her mind.

"Well...hello there." Greg said his voice sounding as if he's smoked forty a day for fifty years.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Two**

After waking up she's left as quickly as she could brushing off Greg's pleas for her to stay for breakfast. The drive back to her apartment was slow, but once she'd got there a sense of relaxation surrounded her. Greg was right, it was a dump. The once green paint was peeling, the furniture was broken and mismatching and the view was of a threatening looking area. Googling crime rates when she first moved in confirmed her suspicious. The heating didn't work, the windows were stuck shut and the front door required all of her force to open and close. But it was the best she could find at such short notice.

After taking a shower, Sara poured herself a coffee switching the TV on for background noise. She felt guilty. And she didn't know why. Nothing had happened between her and Greg last night. But still there was something in the back of Sara's mind that bothered about what _had_ happened. She thought of the way he'd held her, how long had it been since someone had held her in that way?

She tried to shake the feeling off.

It was nothing.

xxx

Sara felt relieved when Catherine paired her up with Nick later that night. A part of her was dreading seeing Greg.

Sitting down with a mug of coffee she began flicking through files of their suspect. As she glanced up she could see Greg sitting in front of her, an irresistible smile on his face. Not knowing what to say Sara gave him a quick nod before letting her eyes return to her notes.

"So have you thought about my offer?" he asked. "About sharing a flat with me?" Greg explained after seeing Sara's confused expression. She slowly closed the folder she was reading placing it to the side.

"It's really sweet of you to ask, but it's fine...my place isn't that bad." She smiled touching his arm. Sara could see the disappointment in Greg's eyes.

"Come on Sara, your place is further away from here than mine, how long does it take you to get here? Last time I was there the boiler didn't work. Did you get that fixed? And opening my front door doesn't require a work out. I have a spare room that I don't need and I'd love to have you stay with me." Greg put forward a convincing argument Sara realised. There was nothing wrong with staying with Greg; they were _just_ friends she thought attempting to convince herself. "Look I'll even help you move your stuff."

"Okay, fine." The words slipped out of her mouth before she had a chance to take them back, Greg grinned at her, his hazel eyes lit up.

"Great, I'll come around about 10, to help you pack." He said standing up in with swift movement. He disappeared out of the door leaving Sara to reassess her decision.

She was right. Greg was _only_ a friend who was doing something nice, there's nothing to feel guilty about. It wasn't as if they were going to be sharing a bed.

And he was right; she was living in a hole.

xxx

Sara heard a knock at the door; she stepped through a chaotic front room.

"Help is here." Greg smiled, stepping inside past Sara. His expression soon changed when he saw the state of the living room. "Did a tornado hit your living room?"

"No...I tried to get started but I didn't know what to pack first, so I just got everything out...I don't think my system has worked too well." Sara explained.

"I don't think it has."

"You think you can do better?" Sara raised an eye brow.

"I bet you dinner that I can." Greg held his hand out waiting for Sara to shake on it.

"You're on." She took his hand.

As much as she hated to admit it Greg was right, his system was working much better. And soon enough in the time Sara had packed two boxes, Greg had done four. Eventually all of Sara's things had been packed up and put in the back of both their cars.

Sara followed Greg's tail lights, pointless chatter of the radio filling her car.

xxx

Sara moved around the kitchen, open and closing cupboards trying to find the things she needed to cook a meal. Greg sat and watched her. Something clicked inside him, something felt right. Sitting there watching Sara cook. She gracefully moved about, checking on the simmering pots and pans every so often.

She placed two plates on the dining table she turned to find Greg standing there offering her a glass of wine.

There was something about the look in his eye that gave Sara the butterflies.

She reminded herself.

It's not as if they are going to share a bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not so sure about this bit please let me know what you think!

:)

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Three**

"You're a good cook." Greg said placing his fork down on an empty plate.

"Don't sound too surprised." Sara laughed.

"Well..." Greg raised his hands in his defence. "Does Grissom get to enjoy wonderful home cooked meals?"

"Occasionally." Sara responded. Her heart sunk a bit. She thought about the thousands of miles between them, recollecting the look in his eyes as she left for the departures. If she was honest, over the last few years home had become being by Grissom's side.

"Hey." Greg said softly, his voice dragging her back to reality. "You okay?" Sara nodded, glancing down at the bottom of the empty wine glass in her hand. "You sure? You were lost in a world of your own there."

"I'm fine thank you, I'm more than fine." She smiled, reaching over and placing her hand on Greg's.

Greg felt a shock as the warmth of Sara's skin touched his. He was reminded of the first time he met her, and how blown away he had been. He embarrassingly remembered asking Catherine what Sara would say if he asked her out.

Sara stood up collecting their plates as she did so.

"You don't have to do that...leave it. You cooked. I'll wash up." Greg offered.

"No, it's fine." Sara smiled. Using her free hand she topped Greg's glass of wine up. "Enjoy yourself because you're not going get this again for a while."

xxx

Sara's eyes fluttered open, her surroundings looked alien. It was a few moments before she remembered where she was. The previous night had brought with it solid, undisturbed sleep. There was no sound of car alarms out the side the window, of couples arguing from next door or music from upstairs. She smiled at the lack of tiredness and the absence of the smell of damp. Wrapping a cardigan around herself, she stepped into the living room.

"Morning, sleepy head." Greg handed her a piece of toast, turning to walk back into the kitchen, hinting for Sara to follow. Taking a bite of the half burnt bread she followed him. "How did you sleep?"

"Really well." She told him. He gave her a knowing look handing her a steaming mug.

"That should be to your taste." Greg indicated to the mug waiting for a reaction as Sara took a sip.

"Mhmmm that's good." She nodded. It was. It was almost exactly how she liked her coffee.

"I'm going to hop in the shower make yourself at home." Greg left Sara standing alone in the kitchen. She looked around, and thought about her home with Grissom; the small cottage that contained their whole lives.

Vegas was so different to the life she'd left behind. What Sara couldn't work out, was it better? Was it worse?

Sitting herself down, she unfolded the newspaper Greg had left on the counter. She thought of the way Grissom would read the paper over her shoulder, even though he knew how much it annoyed her. But when she looked at him none of that mattered.

"Hey, I've left you some hot water." Greg distracted Sara from her thoughts. When she turned she saw that he had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist that he causally held with one had. Water dripped from his hair, running down his exposed chest.

"Thanks." She said without meeting his eye. Her eyes scanned him up and down with her intending them to, Greg smiled slightly at the thought she'd noticed him. Clearing her throat, Sara stood up and made her way past Greg. Sara let the hot water run from the top of her head to her toes, steam filling and the smell of lavender filling the bathroom.

After getting dressed Sara stepped out of her room watching her feet, her body collided with something. Looking up she could see Greg, one of his arms up about to knock on a door that was no longer there. Sara could feel his warmth, and the smell of his cologne was overwhelming. For a few seconds neither one of them moved.

"I was about to say...we're going to be late..." Greg trailed off not knowing what to say.

If he was honest, he was still blown away by Sara. Every time he saw her, he felt the same as the day they'd first met. As he looked down at her he wanted to reach out and move a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

But he resisted the temptation.

The same way he had done for all of these years.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the review so far! :)

Keep them coming!

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Four **

They both quickly stepped apart, awkwardly looking at the floor.

"You want a lift? Save us both having to take our cars." Greg offered, Sara gratefully accepted, following Greg towards his car.

Once they'd stopped at a traffic light Greg lent over opening the glove box. His hand brushed past Sara's leg, making her flinch slightly.

"Feel free to pick out a CD." He smiled quickly turning to face the road as the traffic light turned to green.

"A mix tape for my baby." Sara raised her eyebrow and turned to Greg with an expression that could only be described as a smirk.

"An ex girl friend made it for me." He said embarrassed.

"What happened?" Sara asked putting the CD back.

"I got too cool for her." Greg said, his voice sounded bittersweet.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." she trailed of like Greg had done earlier letting an awkward silence hand between them.

"Don't be. She...She..met the love of her life. Told me that she couldn't be with me any more packed up and moved to Portland. Sent me a wedding invite though." Greg said not taking his eyes off the road. He didn't want to see the pity in Sara's eyes.

"You're going to meet someone amazing one day, Greg." She touched Greg's arm.

He didn't know how to respond to that. He _had_ met someone amazing. He felt something he never had before for her. All he could do was think about how it would feel to wake up with her in the mornings, to know she'd be there when he got home. To be able to hold her when she looked like her world had fallen apart. To be able to kiss her so everyone knew that she was his.

But he couldn't say anything, or do anything.

Because there she was sitting next to him, twisting her wedding ring around her finger, while missing her husband.

xxx

Greg stood waiting in the cold air for Sara. She'd promised she'd only be a few seconds but Greg could already feel the cold getting to his extremities. The clicking sound of heels made him look up and he saw Sara running towards him as quickly as she could.

"Sorry, sorry. I took longer than I meant to." She breathlessly hugged him. He'd memorised her smell; the Sidle scent as he called it.

"That's fine, I booked us a table for dinner, thought as you treated me last night it was my turn." He smiled holding the passenger side door open for Sara.

xxx

The dimly lit restaurant was filled with couples, as Sara and Greg made their way through the door.

"He said our table will be ready soon, so to wait at the bar." They walked over perching themselves on the stools waiting for the bar maid to notice.

"What can I get you?" the bar maid asked.

"A martini thanks." Greg responded.

"Er...i'll just have a beer thanks." Sara said, raising an eye brow at Greg. The bar maid nodded, flashing Greg a smile before turning to get their drinks. "That was a manly choice."

"I like martini's, sue me." he responded to her mocking.

"Well..she totally likes you." Sara whispered leaning into him.

"What?" Greg looked at Sara, she had a twinkle in her eye, like a child fully aware they're going to get into trouble for what they're about to do.

"Did you not see the way she looked at you? Ask her for her number." Sara said quietly as the young woman brought them their drinks.

"Sara, no. She doesn't like me." Greg waited until she'd left to respond. The bar maid glanced over at them every so often.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" the pretty blonde behind the bar asked them.

"No thanks, we're fine." Greg responded.

"Actually, my friend here...he wanted to ask you for your number." Sara said, without looking at Greg.

"I thought you'd never ask." The bar maid said looking at Greg with her come-to-bed –eyes. Taking a pen and napkin she wrote down her name and number. Passing it across the bar to Greg.

"Thanks...Sara...our table's ready. Come on." Taking Sara by the hand he pulled her up and away from the bar.

"What was that?" he snapped.

"No need to thank me." Sara laughed. "She's hot for you."

Kelly, as it turned out to be her name, had been giving them extra attention, Greg had noticed. She was attractive, he wasn't going to lie.

But there was something at the back of his mind.

How had Sara _not_ noticed the way he looks at her?

How had Sara _not_ realised how much he wanted her?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the review so far! :)

Keep them coming!

Special thanks to Catherine ;) x 100,000,000

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Five**

"So...you going to call her?" Sara asked Greg as they ate. Again she had a devilish smile on her face.

"I don't know." He said not meeting her eye. He wasn't going to. He'd decided the moment he stuffed the number into his pocket.

"Oh come on Greg." Sara egged him on.

"Yeah, I might do." He said trying to make her stop. The more Sara was pushing the more it was making Greg want to tell her the truth. Just imagined putting his knife and fork down and reaching over and kiss Sara.

"You okay?" Sara asked her voice softening.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." Greg responded quietly.

"She not your type?" Sara pressed for a response.

"I guess not."

"So what is your type?"

"Uhm.." it was killing Greg; the way she smiled at him, the sly way she looked at him from under her dark lashes, the way she was taking slow deliberate sips from her drink. "Someone intelligent...independent... passionate...someone who stands up for what she believes in."

Sara nodded, contemplating the information Greg had just told her. She ran through the single woman she knew that matched what he was looking for.

"...Someone who's beautiful and doesn't know it..." Greg meeting Sara's eye, a part of him wished he didn't feel his way about her.

"Sounds...like someone we know..." Sara lent in, raising an eye brow.

"Uhm...Sara...listen...I don't know how-"

"It is Catherine isn't it? Oh Greg. Spill."

"No...No...it's most definitely not...Catherine." Greg felt like a fool for thinking that he was so close to telling Sara how he felt. "It's no one."

"Well then, I shall keep my eyes peeled."

"Can, I get you and your wife the dessert menu?"

"Uhm-" Greg spluttered.

"I'm not his wife. And no thank you, can we have the bill?"

"Of course madam." The waiter turned swiftly.

"Hey, I was looking forward to dessert."

"Trust me." She pulled her jumper over her shoulders and pulled out her wallet from her pocket.

"Put that away Sara Sidle...this is my treat." Greg ordered her, taking out his own wallet. The waiter returned with the bill on which Greg placed a credit card.

They stepped out into the cold night, shivers swimming down their spines.

"So where are you taking me? Should I be worried?" Greg laughed.

"We are going to get dessert." Sara wrapped her arms closer around herself. Greg took his coat off and placed it on Sara's shoulders. She looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you...we're almost there." She indicated to the corner ahead of them. They walked silent for the time it took to get there lost in thought.

Greg thought how, had this been a first date, it would have been almost perfect. It was like something stolen from the silver screen.

"Wait here." Sara abruptly turned to him. She walked through a heavy looking set of glass doors. When she returned she was holding a polystyrene pot in her hand, two spoons sticking out of it.

Indicating a bench not far from where they were stood, Sara sat down waiting for Greg to follow.

"This is the best ice cream in this whole city. I'm not even joking. Here try some." She handed Greg a spoon.

"You know this wasn't what I was expecting when you said dessert."

"Just try the ice cream Greg." He eventually tried it.

"How good is that?" Sara exclaimed.

"Not bad..."

"What do you mean not bad? It's amazing." She corrected him. They finished off the pot and by the end Greg did agree with Sara. It was amazing ice cream. The walk back to the car was a quite one, the day, though not bad, had worn them out.

xxx

When Greg pulled over into his parking spot, he turned to see Sara already asleep. He contemplated waking her for a few moments but there was something about the way she looked asleep that he couldn't disturb. They way she was completely defenceless...a way he'd never seen Sara before.

He walked to the passenger side door; he undid her belt scooping her up into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. He carried to her room, awkwardly opening the door with Sara still in his arms.

Pulling the covers back he placed on the bed, he quickly pulled her shoes off and pulled the duvet up to her shoulders. Moving a strand of hair out her face he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Keep the reviews coming!

I'm not so sure about this bit :/

I was planning for it to be longer, but I just haven't had time, but more soon, I promise!

Still a special thanks to Catherine ;)

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Six**

Greg stood awkwardly by Sara's door, not knowing what to do two steaming cups of coffee in his hand. Finally deciding to leave the coffee on the side, he slowly crept towards the bedside cabinet hoping not to stand on a creaky floor board.

Just as he thought he'd silently made his way across the room, Sara started stirring. She turned over, to face Greg, the morning light sweeping over her skin.

"Morning." She yawned, throwing the duvet aside, stretching her arms and legs, her hands pointing towards the headboard and her toes pointing to the end of the bed. She looked beautiful stretched out across the bed like that. Greg could feel a buzz running through his body; his stomach lurched with butterflies.

"I was just bringing you some coffee." He whispered, without intending to.

"Thank you." She pulled herself up, taking the mug into her hand. Sara gave Greg a sleepy smile which making him shiver.

"I'll be just outside if you need me." He nodded a goodbye turning and walking away, before his ability to refrain from kissing Sara collapsed.

Sara eventually strolled into the living room where Greg sat slowly sipping his steaming coffee while engrossed that in morning's paper. She sat herself down next to him sighing.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked, turning to face her.

"Er.." Sara looked at him for a few moments, and then shook her head. "Nothing" She laughed and smiled at him.

Sara's cheeks when red as she thought what, the "problem" had been. Still was, rather. It was less a problem, more a longing...a need. Even though she was fully aware of the fact Greg had no idea what she was thinking, she still felt embarrassed.

"I'm going to get ready." She patted Greg on the shoulder and went to have a shower.

xxx

"I'll drive today." Sara offered taking her car key's out of her pocket.

"Sure." Greg hopped into the passenger seat.

"I had a good time last night." He said attempting to cover up the awkward silence that had been lingering between them.

"Me to, Greg."

"We should do it again."

"Definitely." Sara focused on the road ahead of her.

Greg turned to look out of the window, trying to think of something to say but the landscape was exactly the same as it had always been. Sara focused her eyes on the road, barely acknowledging Greg's presence. He reached over, and turned the radio on; Vertical Horizon filled the car.

"He everything you want...he's everything you need...he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be...he says all the right things at exactly the right time...but he means nothing to you and you don't know why..."

A smile tugged at Sara's lips as she began mouthing the words under her breath. Greg thought of just how fitting the lyrics were.

"You like Vertical Horizon?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"They are playing next week, I have a spare ticket if you want to come." He asked. Greg had a flash back to being fifteen and asking a girl from his chemistry class to see New Found Glory. He thought of the expression on her face as she attempted to think of excuses for not wanting to go.

"I'd love to." Sara responded her eyes still focused on the road.

xxx

They all sat in the break room, third and fourth cups of coffee in their hands steaming away as they waited for Catherine to assign them to their cases.

"Greg, Sara you have a 4 19, Nicky you're with me."

It was finally where they began scampering around, getting ready to lead.

"Ready partner?" Sara winked at Greg heading out the door. Greg could feel himself wanting to give in as he followed Sara.

He considered how long he'd spend thinking about one question.

What would happen _if_ he did tell her?


	7. Chapter 7

Keep the reviews coming!

Still a special thanks to Catherine ;)

I'm going to skip over the case, hope you guys don't mind! (sorry it sucks)

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Seven**

They drove down a leafy neat suburb, with neat houses and neat looking drive ways. The only thing that seemed out of place on the street were the police cars and crime scene tape. Sara and Greg made their way towards the house waiting for someone to fill them in on what had happened.

"We have a male DOA, 43, looks like he was beaten to death." Brass walked them to the door.

As they stepped inside the house, they kept walking down the hall till they reached the room where the body was. It was laid in the centre of a room which appeared to be a gym. David come in, he gave Sara and Greg each a nervous smile.

"Looks like blunt force trauma, but we'll know more after the autopsy."

After the body was removed they both began surveying the room properly.

"We got medium velocity spatter over here." Sara called Greg over. He crouched down next to her taking a look at the wall. Their eyes followed the same direction towards darkness; there was something in the shadows.

They turned to each other, and after a few seconds Greg stood up, moving towards the object. He reached into the darkness, and turned to face Sara, a blood covered baseball bat in his hand.

"I think we have our murder weapon."

After they had bagged and tagged everything, they started packing everything to go back to the lab. As they stepped outside of the house, Brass approached them.

"The wife and the son were out; they've only just got back." He told them. Sara nodded at Greg, and they both approached the woman and the young boy.

"Hi, I'm Sara Sidle, and this is Greg Sanders, we're from the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Sara introduced herself and Greg. "Were have you and you son been, if I may ask?"

"We.." the distraught woman took a deep breath. "We were shopping...we didn't think we'd been that long..."

"I know this is hard for you, we're doing our best, and we're going to find who did this to your husband." Greg assured them.

The woman nodded, looking down at her son, she placed her hand on his shoulder. It was then that Sara noticed the blood under the woman's nails.

"Would you be able to come down to the lab, with us?" Sara asked, she glanced at Greg quickly hoping he'd noticed the same thing that she had.

"Yes, sure..."

xxx

Sara, finger printed the wife and the son, and headed over to find Greg. Who happened to be looking for Sara.

They began comparing the prints from the baseball bat to the three prints they had; the victim, the wife and the son.

"We have three sets if prints on here...the son, the wife and the vic." Greg said, turning to face Sara.

"There was no forced entry, the weapon was from the house, and they hid it in the house. Had the neighbour's kid not climbed over the fence to get his ball back...we wouldn't have known that our vic was dead...it was the wife..."

"...or the son..." Greg finished off Sara's sentence.

They looked back at the baseball bat.

"The wife's prints are smudged, the vics are barely there."

"So it was the son?" Greg asked, quietly.

xxx

The boy sat at the table, staring at the floor.

"I want to talk to him..." Greg told Sara and Brass. They both glanced at each other and nodded.

Greg made his way through the door awkwardly sitting himself opposite the boy.

"What happened?" he asked, bluntly not knowing where to start. The boy looked up at him; his eyes were rimmed with tears and his hands shaking.

"I...killed my dad..." the boy's voice was shaking. Greg nodded; he pushed a glass of water towards the boy.

"He was making me work out...he wanted me to join the football team...I'm not good at sport...I didn't want to...but he kept...going on...and on at me...sometimes it's...easier to go along with them than it is to fight them..."

"I know how that feels." Greg nodded, glancing at the floor, sadness filling his voice and glossing over his eyes.

"I couldn't take it anymore...I wasn't good enough for him...and I...I snapped..."

"You are good enough, no matter what they say..." Greg started talking, but it was as if the voice wasn't his own, it belonged to someone else. "...your father...he didn't understand, how hard it was for you...because he was caught up in who he wanted you to be...forgetting what actually mattered which is what you wanted...you don't need to do anything to be good enough for other people...you just have to be yourself."

Sara watched behind the glass as Greg spoke a lump built up in her throat and something twigged inside of here as she listened to him speak.

Greg stepped outside of the interrogation room, watching his feet, he suddenly felt exhausted.

Sara pulled him into her arms; Greg closed his eyes and took in her scent embracing the warmth of her body.

And for a moment it felt as if there was no one else there but the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

And thank you for reading!

Still a special thanks to Catherine ;)

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Eight**

They drove back in silence, every so often Sara would turn to Greg. But she didn't know what to say to him. Greg sat staring out of the window; he just couldn't shake the feeling that had come over him.

Walking into the flat they were welcomed by warmth. Greg collapsed on the sofa and closed his eyes. When he opened them Sara was sanding over him, offering him a whisky tumbler. She sat herself down next to him. By the time she'd turned to face Greg, he had already poured the fiery liquid down his throat and was topping his glass up.

"I've...I don't know what to say Greg..." Sara started speaking slowly to make sense of her thoughts first.

"You don't have to say anything." Greg said not meeting her eye.

"I want to..." Sara's arm crossed Greg's chest and rested on his jaw, she gently made him look her in the eye. His hazel eyes had lost their gleam, that spark that Sara, remembered with such fondness. Her arm fell away from Greg's face as she took the glass of whiskey out of her hand; she took his hands in her own.

"You're a great guy Greg...you're not only good at what you do...but you're intelligent, you're kind, you're funny, you're sweet...and you have more compassion than anyone I know..."

"Sara-" Greg attempted to stop her.

"don't...let me say this...the only person you need to be good enough for is...you...I'm sorry you ever felt that you weren't...but just know, that it doesn't even matter...because you're an amazing person...and you should know that, because we all do..." Sara tugged him closer, and he snaked his arms around her waist.

They slowly pulled apart, Greg looked at Sara, and he could feel a lump building up in his throat, the pace of his heart had doubled. They were less than an inch apart; her breathing was tickling his cheek and the warmth of his skin had become comfortable around Sara's waist.

Before Greg could think twice, he leaned in he brushed Sara's lips with his own. Her lips were slightly parted, and instead of pulling away she sat perfectly still. She could feel Greg's stubble against her skin, and his finger tips running up her arm, making her tingle. He pulled her closer and kissed her in the way he'd always imagined he would. The thing that amazed him the most was the way Sara responded, the way she teased him. Greg pushed Sara's hair out of her face, as their kiss which had started as lingering touches became more passionate and filled with urgency. He gently pushed her shoulders back so she was lying down, running his lips over her skin, he moved to her neck.

"Greg...stop...please..." Sara pushed at his shoulders, as the realisation of what they were doing sunk in. Greg pulled himself up; Sara swung her legs around and placed her head in her hands, so they were both sitting next to each other again."I'm married." Her voice was quite, meek almost.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...I'm so sorry...I really am." Greg stood up grabbing his jacket; he made his way out of the door.

xxx

He'd been walking for what felt like forever. The taste of Sara's kisses lingering in his mouth, and the feelings that those few moments had brought lingering in his mind.

What had he done?

Greg felt so stupid. As he walked he tried to work out what had made him think that Sara could ever feel the same way about him.

She was married.

She_ loved_ someone else.

She _wanted _to be with someone else.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he glanced down at the screen; there were three missed calls from Sara. Something had fallen on the floor. He picked up a napkin, the name Kelly and a phone number scrawled across it.

He thought of the way the bar maid had looked at him that night. He remembered the way he'd so easily brushed her off. He needed to move on, he knew that. He had spent too much time waiting for something that was never going to happen.

He'd spent too much time waiting for Sara.

Greg glanced down at his phone and back at the napkin and began dialling Kelly's number.

xxx

Greg stood outside of the restaurant he had taken Sara to waiting for Kelly. Finally he heard the clicking of heels behind him and someone calling his name. He gave Kelly a sly smile.

"My place isn't that far, I usually walk, hope you don't mind." she said sweetly.

"No..not at all...I like walking..." he nodded following her.

They walked quietly, neither one of them not knowing what to say. They were strangers that had happened to cross paths; both in the need of healing.

Kelly's flat was small and dimly lit, but Greg didn't mind. It didn't matter. She handed him a beer and sat herself down on the seat opposite him.

"I didn't think you were going to call...you seemed pretty into that woman you were with." She said taking a sip from her beer.

"No. We're just colleagues." Greg said, the slight bitterness in his voice gave him away.

"What's her name?"

"Sara." Greg responded not meeting Kelly's eye.

"Let me guess, she doesn't date guys from work?"

"Nope...married...to a guy she met at work. How about you?" Greg asked.

"Sleeping with...everyone...apparently..."

Kelly stood up and walked over to Greg standing in front of him she took the beer of his hand and placed it aside. She took Greg's hand and pulled him up, leading him to her bedroom. Between kisses they shed their clothes. Greg felt himself burning up and he traced the outline of Kelly's neck with his lips as he had to Sara. Greg felt something that he couldn't explain as he moved inside of her making her squirm and moan beneath him.

He felt guilt.

He felt guilty because he didn't feel anything for this girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

Still a special thanks to Catherine ;)

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Nine **

Sara glanced at her phone to see if Greg had called her back, but the screen was blank, the only thing flashing at her was the time; two am.

Her heart beat was thumping in her head, the memories of Greg kissing her swam around her mind. Sara closed her eyes trying to make sense of her feelings and everything that had happened.

xxx

Greg was woken by the sound of traffic outside of the window. He was overwhelmed with the feelings that hit him. Kelly's arm was draped across his bare chest he slowly lifted it up and moved it away. Greg pulled himself up, glancing over he checked that Kelly was still asleep. Picking his clothes up off the floor he got dressed.

He had never been the type of man to sneak out before a girl woke up, but there was something in the back of his mind telling him to get out of there. As he made his way into the living room, a husky voice called to him. When he turned he saw Kelly pulling a robe around herself.

"I'll get you a coffee." She smiled at him. Greg glanced down at his watch quickly.

"Its fine, you don't have to...I'm already late for work." Greg responded nervously.

"How about I'll get you a coffee, go get dressed then I'll give you a lift to work?" She gave him a charming smile, disappearing into the kitchen without waiting for a response.

He looked down at his phone, there was another missed call from Sara but he couldn't bring himself to calling her.

He couldn't hear her voice and pretend that everything was alright.

xxx

Greg walked into the lab hoping not to see Sara. He sighed after realising that the break room was empty.

"Hey, hey, hey, those the same clothes as yesterday? Someone get lucky?" Nick said a gleeful look on his face as he walked through the door.

"I don't want to talk about it." Greg said in a lowered voice.

"Come on." Nick laughed patting Greg's back.

"What's she like? Blonde? Brunette? Spill man." Nick persisted.

"Blonde." Greg responded.

"Where did you meet her?"

"It doesn't matter." Greg turned away, placing a mug down in the sink and turning on the tap for no reason.

"Hey Sara, you have any idea who Greg's mystery blonde is?" The sound of Sara's name made Greg's heart jump into his throat.

"No idea. I'll see you later." Sara turned around and began walking out of the break room. Greg could feel his heart sink.

He followed her out, as Nick called out at him for more detail of his date. Greg ignored him following Sara into the locker room, locking the door behind him.

"Why did you follow me, Greg?" Sara turned to look at him. Tears were filling her eyes, her voice was cracking up.

"I need to talk to you." He said quietly, finding it almost unbearable looking Sara in the eye.

"I don't want to talk to you." She tried stepping past him to get to the door, but Greg moved in her way.

"Please..." he whispered.

"What Greg?" she stepped back, away from Greg. "Why are you doing this?"

"Sara...you mean so much-"

"How was the sex Greg?" She stepped closer to him. Greg looked away; he didn't know what to say his mind had gone blank.

"Sara-"

"No. Tell, me, go on. Explain to me why you were willing to use someone that apparently means so much to you."

"I didn't use you Sara." Greg looked her square in the face for the first time. "You mean so much to me...all of these years, you haven't noticed the way I've looked at you, you haven't noticed just how much I've wanted you, and I've kept quite. Because all of this time I've known you were out of my league. I was happy for you and Grissom because all I ever wanted was to see you smile. And it was never going to be me, because you never noticed how much...just how much...I've been in love with you all of this time...and you want to know what happened yesterday?...I realised there is_ no_ point in waiting for you...I decided to move on and to stop waiting for you to realise..."

Sara looked at Greg completely speechless. She took a deep breath. "Greg you don't love me." Sara's voice softened.

It was then that Sara noticed that her back had hit the wall, and just how close Greg was standing. Her heart jumped into her throat, as she looked up at that face she'd memorised. Her finger tips tingled as Greg leaned further in almost closing the gap between the two of them.

"Sara, why don't you understand? I do. I've never felt this way about anyone else, and I don't think I ever could..." Greg's voiced quietened and disappeared in to silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, keep them coming!

I'm posting this at a stupid time my sleeping patterns are very messed up, and also there will be more as soon as I can!

Still a special thanks to Catherine ;)

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Ten**

Sara felt her whole body stiffen as Greg's figure brushed against hers. Her breath was caught in her chest as she looked up him, shivers swimming down her spine. It was her silence that confirmed what Greg had known for all of these years. It was the way she looked up at him with those helpless dark eyes that told him that she couldn't feel the same way about him.

Greg stepped back slowly, a melancholy look on his face, he gave Sara and nod to indicate that he understood and turned around swiftly walking out leaving Sara standing alone. Her heart sank as she stood in the dimly lit locker room. If Sara was honest with herself she felt guilty.

"Sara, you alright?" Nick asked from the door, a concerned expression on his face. Sara looked up at him, her expression almost unreadable. She nodded at him barely registering what he'd just said. Nick walked over placing his hands on her shoulders as if to shake her out of the state she was in. "You sure Sara?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave Nick a brief smile. "Really."

"If you say so, well you're with me for tonight, so I'm sure that'll make you feel better." Nick gave her a smile that could make butter melt.

xxx

Nick and Sara began bagging and tagging at the scene hoping to find clues in the smallest fibres and amounts of trace.

"So you know what's going on with Greg?" Nick asked casually.

"No." Sara lied.

"Did you know he was seeing anyone? He never mentioned it to me." The tone of his voice sounded confused as to why Greg hadn't told about his date.

"I don't think he is." Sara surprised both herself and Nick with how quickly she had responded. Sara imagined Greg and Kelly together and a feeling that could only be described as jealousy came over her.

She shook it off.

xxx

Sara rummaged through her locker finally finding a box of paracetamol, popping two of the pills into her hand, she swallowed them quickly. She closed her eye, resting her head in her hands. It was the clicking sound of the door being closed that made her look up. Greg was standing nervously at the end of the bench.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting himself down next to her. Sara responded with a humourless chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Greg."

"Hey, don't be sorry. Can we talk about this morning?" Sara turned to look at him waiting for him to say something. "I said a lot of things...and I'm sorry...I shouldn't have put you in that position." Looking at Greg then and there in that moment, he wasn't just the same Greg she'd always known. He was someone else he was a man, a good man. He reached out his hand and placed it on Sara's.

"I don't want to lose our friendship." He muttered.

Greg lent in and placed a gentle kiss on Sara's cheek, but as he was pulling back, Sara wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips, holding nothing back. She let her finger tips run through his hair. One of his hands rubbed her back while the other was placed on Sara's neck. Greg was still amazed by the way Sara kissed him, the way she occasionally nipped his lip with her teeth, as their lips parted further she slip into Greg's mouth teasing him further.

When the reality of what they were doing hit them they both suddenly pulled apart.

"Wow." Greg said slightly breathlessly. "We can't do that..." Greg started

"...ever again..." Sara finished.

xxx

Sara drove back to Greg's hoping that he'd decided to work late or go for a drink. She needed to be alone; she needed to clear her head. All day thoughts of Greg had filled her mind. Thoughts of how he'd been there when she needed a shoulder, the ways he'd hinted how he felt over the years.

How had she _not_ noticed?

She thought of the way Greg had kissed her, she thought of the passion they had shared in those moments. The way she felt as if she'd melted completely into his arms. She imaged their kisses turning into something more, she imaged Greg caressing her bare skin, running his hands over her body.

Sara disregarded the thought feeling disgusted with herself. Sara didn't understand what she felt for Greg. Was it real? Or had the distance from Grissom gotten to her?

The only thing she knew was guilt.

She thought of the way Grissom trusted her. And the way she'd broken it. How she'd given into her impulses.

When she got inside the flat she was glad to find that it was empty. Sara did the only thing that she could think to do.

She felt so much it was like feeling nothing.

She pulled out the bags she'd brought all of things in and started throwing thing into them.

She was doing what she knew so well.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, keep them coming!

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Eleven **

Sara sat herself down in the dingy motel room she'd managed to book for the night. Placing her laptop on the dusty, broken dresser she set up a video chat with Grissom and waited for the line to connect. She was longing to see his face to recapture what it was that had drawn her to him. She kept the letters that he had written her in a cardboard box, but she needed more than his words. She needed to see those smiles that that made her feel at home, those eyes that knew her and the smile that made her melt.

"Sara." Grissom said dragging her out of thought. The way he smiled sent a stabbing sensation to her heart. She debated telling him what she'd done, but her voice got caught in her throat. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Honey, what's wrong?" Grissom's concern seemed to make everything worse.

"I miss you." Sara responded looking up at the camera.

"I miss you too Sara." There was a sense of sadness in his voice. "With distance the heart grows fonder. However I don't think I could be more fond of you." He chuckled. There was rustling going on in the back ground of wherever Grissom was. A hand appeared on the screen handing him a file, he nodded a thank you and turned back to screen but as he did the phone next to him began ringing. He indicated to Sara to give him a moment. "Hi...yes...could you give me a moment..."

"Hey, Gil, don't...if you have work its fine...I'll call you back." She forced herself to smile at her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too, speak to you soon." Grissom responded, looking disappointed.

Sara switched her laptop off closing the screen she fell back on to the bed. She couldn't stop herself anymore, the tears rolled down her cheeks. The emotion she felt was so painful Sara felt breathless. Dragging herself up she pulled the bottle of wine she'd brought on the way there, rinsing out a glass she filled it to the top. She tilted her head back she poured the liquid down her throat hoping that the pain would go away. But it persisted as did her tears.

Sara poured herself another glasses swallowing it the same way she had done the last.

Pretending the wine was medicine she kept drinking.

xxx

Greg walked through the front door to a completely silent flat. Sara must be asleep he thought to himself. But he saw that her bedroom door was open as he stepped closer he realised that the bed was made. Making his way into the room he saw the cupboards were open and completely empty.

It was as if Sara had disappeared.

Greg felt his heart beat pick up as he glanced around to see if there were any clues to where Sara had gone.

xxx

Sara was on her fourth glasses when there was a knock at the door; she quickly drank the last of the wine in the cup. It was when she stood up that thee alcohol hit her. Everything around her seemed to feel like a dream, or a hallucination. She slowly made her way to door only to struggle with the lock with tear blurred eyes and shaking hands. Finally she managed to yank the door open to reveal Greg wearing a worried expression.

He stepped inside closing the door behind himself as Sara stood watching. Greg glanced around seeing that there was less than half of a bottle of wine on the bedside cabinet.

"Sara, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly harsh.

Sara sat herself down on the bed in front of him, looking up at him with red rimmed eyes that made him want to just hold her close; that made him want to whisper that everything was alright.

"I'm a bad person Greg." She blurted out not answering his question. Greg crouched down in front of her taking her hand.

"No you're not...I mes-" he began but she placed a finger to his lips stopping him talking.

"I am...I want to...I want you." She whispered leaning forward. Greg couldn't tell if it was a voluntary movement or if it was the alcohol and loss of balance.

Sara pulled her hand out of Greg's grip and began fumbling with the buttons on the front of her shirt. It was after she'd undone three buttons revealing the red lace of her bra that Greg snapped out of his frozen state.

"Sara stop." He said taking her wrists gently in his hands. She looked at him with a confused expression.

"I thought...I thought this is what you wanted." She muttered to him.

"...but it's not what you want..." Greg said. Slowly a fresh tear rolled down Sara's cheek.

"I'm so stupid." She collapsed.

"No, you're not." Greg whispered into her hair pulling Sara into his arms. Neither one of them knew how long they'd been sitting there. Sara's tears made his shirt damp but he didn't care.

xxx

Sara started feeling drowsy, she moved back to lie down. Greg picked up the covers pulling them over her and slowly moved strands of hair out of her face. He stood up turning to the door to leave.

"Stay...please..." Sara plead with him in a hushed tone. 

She didn't need to ask him a second time; Greg took his shoes off and climbed into the bed from the other side. Sara turned to face him and moved closer wrapping her arms around him. Greg held her close hoping that his warmth would make Sara feel better.

Their bodies were pressed together tightly, tangled in a mess they laid together listening to each other's heart beats and feeling the sound of each other's breathing.

They held each other indulging themselves in weakness.


	12. Chapter 12

Three in one day, but this one is going to be short, sorry!

Thanks for all the reviews lovelies :)

You know what to do ;) *keep 'em coming*

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Twelve **

The morning light trickled through the window surrounding Greg and Sara as they lay together. Noise from outside making them both stir and wake, Greg smiled down at Sara.

"Morning." He said as Sara pulled herself up, she nodded in response. Last night's binge hit her like a truck.

They took turns to shower and get dressed. Greg watched Sara carefully, trying to work out what to do next, and what to say to her.

"You want me to take you back to mine?" he asked her, unsure of what her reaction would be.

"Greg...I don't think that would be a good idea..." she responded surprisingly calmly.

"Think about it Sara...let me take you for breakfast at least." He offered.

xxx

They sat opposite each other, drinking bad coffee and eating toast. Every so often Sara glanced up at Greg while he was looking out of the window.

"Greg... how did you know where I was?" she asked.

"I didn't, thought you might have checked into a hotel, I was driving around. I saw you car." He responded.

"Thank you." She said placing her and on his across the table.

"For what?" Greg glanced up looking confused.

"Everything, for taking care of me, last night, the way you always have done." She responded.

"You don't need to." Greg smiled at her, Sara smiled back at him. It was a real smile, it wasn't forced. "See, that smile is what I want to see more of."

Their eye met and it was as if the whole world had slowed around them. Sara's heart thumped against her chest and butterflies filled her stomach.

She did know what she felt.

xxx

As they made their way over to Greg's car rain started pouring down, it looked like gold glitter in the sun light.

Greg pulled Sara closer to his side, pulling his jacket over the two of them. But playfully tugged it away, walking quickly ahead of him

"Oi, come back here." He laughed. Greg wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. "Where do you think you're going?" he laughed.

"You know I said last night...I meant it..." Sara looked up at him, waiting to see a reaction.

"Sara...I.." Greg looked at her, completely taken aback. How long had he been waiting for her to say that. And here it was finally happening.

"I mean it...I really do."

He lent down, placing his lips on hers, Sara wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself up to his height. Greg kissed Sara slowly not wanting this moment to end.

They only thing between them was the rain drops.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews lovelies :)

Be prepared for smut!

You know what to do ;) *keep 'em coming*

Thanks to Catherine!

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Thirteen **

Greg took Sara's things from the motel back to his flat. He placed them in the living room and pulled on a fresh set of clothes.

He found Sara in the break room with Nick. She handed Greg a cup of coffee as he walked through the door. They shared a secret smile and sat down together opposite Nick who had opened his news paper disappearing behind it. Sara slowly traced circles on Greg's hand sending tingles up his arm.

"I think we're going to have a slow day." A voice came from behind the newspaper. But they realised he'd spoken too soon as Catherine walked in with a hand full of case descriptions for them.

As they moved to work, Greg gave Sara's hand a squeeze when no one was looking.

xxx

They both walked through the apartment door the feeling of relaxation filling their bodies. Sara turned to face Greg but was taken aback by how close he was standing, she lost her balance but Greg wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed with a sense of urgency that Sara reciprocated.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." He whispered to her, Sara responded with a kiss.

"What do you want for dinner?" Greg asked casually.

"Very romantic Greg...really..." Sara laughed, she lent in to him, responding playfully. "But in answer to your question...I'm not hungry."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well..." Sara lent in kissing Greg on the lips making her way to his neck. She looked up at him with a devilish smile that said everything.

"Are you sure?" he asked raising his eye brows.

"Yes." Sara whispered into his ear.

Greg kissed her passionately pulling Sara up helping her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They slowly made their way to Greg's bedroom walking without looking. Greg placed Sara on the bed unbuttoning her shirt he exposed skin and lace. He kissed her neck slipping his hands under Sara unclasping her bra pulling it off her he tossed it aside. Sara helped him pull his t-shirt over his head, and then reached down to his jeans freeing him. He did the same. Greg's heart beat raced as Sara lay there naked in front of him. He began kissing her skin not wanting to miss a spot, as their skin touched sparks raced through their veins. Sara moaned, pulling him closer to her with urgency that told Greg that he need to take her. Complying Greg did as Sara's body told him to. He pushed inside her and for a few moments her hips stammered against him before she gained a rhythm that matched Greg's. Sara threw her head back amazed by the feeling of him. Like a symphony they crescendoed, hitting a peak. They breathlessly fell apart.

"That was amazing." Greg to Sara whispered.

"...It really was..." she responded, surprised with what she was saying.

Sara laid her head on Greg's chest and they laid in the afterglow catching their breath. Greg ran his fingers through Sara's hair. Running through every moment of what they'd just done.

xxx

They both were woken up by the sound of their pagers somewhere on the floor. Dragging themselves up, they got ready to go to the lab.

Before Sara could even get through the doors Catherine called her over to go. She nodded a goodbye at Greg, who went inside to find Nick.

As he entered the break room he felt his heart sink.

Grissom was in the process of setting a table which had never been there before, there were French flags and pictures of Paris stuck up around the break room.

He glanced up with a smile.

"Think Sara will like it?"


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews lovelies :)

Going to keep this one super short, I'm sick and can't focus for too long on my laptop screen, my eyes start burning : (

You know what to do ;) *keep 'em coming*

Thanks to Catherine, chin up dear, I love you (in a creepy way :P )

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Fourteen **

"Er...yeah...she'll love it..." he responded not knowing what to say. Greg could feel this sense foreboding fill his body, this was it; this was the end of whatever had happened. What a fool he'd been to think that Sara would forget everything to be with him.

How _stupid_ to think that _she_ actually could _love _him as much as she loved Grissom?

Loves.

He corrected himself. She still loves him.

He was nothing more than a moment of weakness. A moment that got the better of loneliness.

He thought of the way they'd made love, just a few hours before. Maybe it was just him that felt something. Maybe the only reason it happened was because he pushed her too hard.

He wasn't half the man Grissom was. How had he thought that he was good enough for Sara?

She was amazing. She was passionate, kind, independent, funny...and beautiful. He thought of her bare skin brushing against his, he thought of the way her hair fell into her face, the way she looked up at him through her dark lashes. Tempting him.

She was out of his league. He knew it. But there was a part of him that always hoped that he would notice just how much he cared for her. Just how much he wanted to be the person she needed him to be. To always be there for her, to make her laugh, to make her smile.

"You drove around, and then told me we didn't have a case, what's going on Catherine?" He could hear Sara approach the break room. Before she could interrogate Catherine more she saw what was waiting for her. Running past Greg her eyes lit up as she threw herself into Grissom's arms.

Sara's eyes almost filled up with tears as she took in the smell of her husband, and felt his body there, not simply just pixels on a screen.

"I'll speak to you later, Grissom." Greg nodded a good bye.

His breath was caught in his chest, and his head began thumping.

Perhaps it was more painful now, having had her, to have to watch her walk away. To lose her.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for all the well wishes, and the reviews, let me know what you think!

Thanks to Catherine, as always! :)

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Fifteen **

Greg sat in the darkness of the locker room, feeling overwhelmed and exhausted.  
What had he gotten himself into?

He'd let himself get caught up in the moment.

Sara appeared at the door, a wary look on her face, she placed herself slowly down next to him unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry Greg." She started her voice barely more than a whisper. "We're going to book into a hotel. I think it would be easier. I haven't got long, I said I was going to get my car keys. Can we talk? Later?"

"Yeah, sure." Greg responded. Sara squeezed his hand, and stood up disappearing out of the door.

"Got keys, you ready to go?" she forced herself to smile at Grissom. What was that feeling that was nagging at her, what was that thought persisting in the back of her mind?

Grissom nodded, picking up the bags he'd left neatly piled up in the corner of the break room.

xxx

Sara walked back into the lab, looking exhausted, in the break room, Nick, Greg and Catherine sat around the table, chatting quietly.

"You look worn out…should I not ask what you love birds were up to?" Catherine laughed, raising an eye brow at Sara making her blush. Sara quickly glanced at Greg to see the hurt expression on his face. "So where is Gil?"

"He's settling, I let him sleep off the jet lag." Sara nodded sitting herself down, the only seat available being next to Greg.

"Jetlag? Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Nick chipped in, joining forces with Catherine. Sara reminded silent, not knowing how to respond.

"Come on Sara, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, he's your husband." Catherine said her voice softening slightly as she noted Sara's discomfort.

Husband.

The word resounded in Sara's mind.

Why didn't she feel like she had always done? What had changed?

She knew exactly what had changed. It was the man sitting next to her at that precise moment.

"I'll be back in a minute. There is..er..something I need to check on." Sara stood up swiftly making her exit before anyone could question her to what it was.

She walked a few moments in the hall way before Greg had caught up with her. Placing his hands on her waist, they ducked into a storage room, fingers crossed that no one had noticed. Greg carefully locked the door switching the light on, he turned to face Sara. It was then he realised just how close she was standing to him. Placing her hands firmly on his chest she pushed up against the door, she planted a kiss on Greg's lips. Greg tilted his head out of her reach.

"Sara, what is this?" he asked, not meeting her eye.

"What does it look like." She said sarcastically.

"Sara, what we did was a mistake." The words coming out of his mouth were causing a stabbing pain to his chest. But he was going to do what was right. He was going to let Sara go. "You were lonely. I took advantage. And now it has to stop."

"Greg, I'm a grown woman. You didn't take advantage of me. I knew exactly what I was going and so did you. Last night wasn't a mistake...this...this feels right." Sara started confidently but as she went on her voice became quieter and it was her turn not to meet Greg's eye. She tucked her hair behind her ear and awkwardly looked at the floor.

"Sara..." Greg whispered moving closer to her, as the sound of voices and footsteps became more obvious on the other side of the door. "I love you. You know I do. This is your marriage we're talking about."

Sara nodded, not looking up from the floor. He was right. This was her marriage they were talking about. This wasn't something that could be knocked down for lust.

Lust.

Her feelings for Greg were surely more than that.

Or was it that she'd convinced herself they were more in attempts to silence the guilt?

"Greg..er...uhm...I don't know what...this...is." she indicated that she meant the two of them. "But...I have these feelings... I don't know what they are..." She spoke nervously, watching her hands and fidgeting, Greg noted being endeared.

"Look Sara...last night was..._amazing..._don't get me wrong...but...Grissom..." Greg trailed off, knowing he didn't need to finish the sentence. Sara nodded at him, she leant forward and placed a kiss on Greg's cheek to say goodbye. They stood there inches apart not wanting to separate for a few seconds.

Sara couldn't help it, neither could Greg. Weakness got the better of them and they wrapped their arms around each other, their lips colliding. Sara pulled away for a moment to pull her t-shirt over her head, but only for a few seconds before dragging Greg towards her, their lips connected. Sara hoisted herself up and Greg began thrusting himself into her not wasting any time, kissing Sara in order to silence her moans. But sound wasn't needed Greg could feel her tightening around him, as she reached her peak. He released himself as silently as she had. Sara's feet hit the ground and he pulled her shivering body into his arms.

They silently got dressed, not being able to look each other in the eye.

It was amazing, neither one of them could deny that.

Neither one of them could deny it was wrong.

xxx

Sara sat across the dinner table from her husband, still in a daze from the day she'd had. Grissom chatted to her about the French weather, and his research. She couldn't focus, every time she took a sip of her wine she thought of the way Greg had taken her out to dinner. Every time she laughed she thought of the jokes Greg had told her. Every time Grissom touched her hand across the table, she thought of the way Greg had touched her earlier that day.

They headed up their hotel room, Sara's stomach filled with butterflies. She was nervous. Her hands were shaking as she slipped of her dress; it was one that Grissom had always loved. It hadn't seen the light of day in a while.

Grissom pulled her into his warmth and she knew what was coming. 

Sex with her husband had never been a chore.

But where were the sparks?

Where was the passion?

Where were all the things that Greg made her feel?


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for all for reading and reviewing :)

Please let me know what you think!

Thanks to Catherine, as always! :)

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Sixteen**

Sara turned away, not being able to look at Grissom. The moon light flooded through the windows lightening her surroundings. Every time Grissom brushed her bare skin, she felt exposed and awkward.

Not knowing what to do. Or what to say she let him wrap his arms around her ignoring how out of place they felt.

xxx

Greg pulled another beer from the almost finished six pack. He'd never used drink to solve his problems, but for some reason beer tasted better than it ever had. Motion pictures of Sara and Grissom ran through his mind. He thought of Grissom touching her naked body, the way her lips would part as she let out a gasp.

The thoughts were making him feel sick. So he would swallow another mouthful of beer.

xxx

Sara felt thankful as morning light poured through the window she'd tossed and turned most of the night as the red numbers of the alarm clock glared at her. Grissom began stirring next to her.

They had breakfast, as their time together was fast approaching its end. Grissom had only made it away from three days, most of which were spent travelling.

He could tell there was something wrong, Sara had attempted to distance herself, and she'd hardly spoken. Every so often she would glance down at her phone to see if she'd gotten a message. She'd attempted to be subtle but it hadn't worked. What he'd noticed the most was the way she'd moved away from his touch. The way she'd attempted to cover up her body.

Grissom turned to her, as they walked towards the terminal, and they had begun calling for his flight.

"I love you." Sara said, a tear appearing in her eye. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I love you too." Grissom titled her chin up and placed a gentle kiss on Sara's lips. "I hope he makes you happy."

Before Sara could say another word he'd disappeared.

xxx

Greg sat the locker room, as he had done the day before. Sara walked in, closed the door and placed her things silently in her locker. Her eyes were red rimmed and Greg could tell she'd been crying, but he didn't know what to say.

He didn't need to say anything.  
Neither did Sara.

Greg stood up making his way over to her he reached out and closed the locker door behind Sara, lightly pushing her against it. He kissed her gently and tilted his head back ever so slightly just letting their lips brush. Sara kissed him, wanting something to dull the pain she felt inside. Greg scooped Sara into his arms and placed her down on the bench exactly half way between the rows of lockers. He positioned himself to enter her and Sara did nothing to stop him as he hurriedly moved her clothes out of the way. She let the ecstasy of his touch and kisses take the space of the pain.

Neither one of them noticed the locker room door open.

Nick looked gobsmacked at what he saw before him.

"I'll..er..come back later..." he said quickly moved out closing the door behind him.

xxx

Greg pulled himself up and zipped up his trousers, starting to panic. Sara followed suit and began to quickly dress herself.

"What should we do Sara?" Greg exclaimed pacing up and down in front of her.

"I don't know." She responded quietly.

"I'm going to talk to him." He said taking a deep intake of breath.

"You think that'll be a good idea?"

"Yeah..."Greg said nervously.

xxx

He found Nick outside in the car park pacing, his anger bubbling over as he saw Greg approaching him.

"What the hell were you doing Greg? After everything Grissom has done for us...for you...you sleep with his wife?" Nick said sharply not wanting to those nearby to hear.

"It's not like that..." Greg started but Nick interrupted him.

"So what, you fell into her?" Nick said sarcastically turning away from Greg not being able to look him.

"Nick, please let me explain-" again Nick cut him off.

"What is there to explain? I know what I saw. Look if you wanted sex you should-"

"I love her." Greg shouted, not being able to hold himself back. "And remember Kristy? Did I judge you? I'm in love with_ Sara_. It's not just_ sex_, it's so much more. I've never felt this way about anyone else Nick. She's amazing and you know I'm_ glad_ about what happened. Because, I love her. I want to be with _her_."

Greg let his feelings pour out as Nick stood watching him a shocked look on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for all for reading and reviewing :)

Please let me know what you think, the next chapter is going to be the very last one (I think!)

Thanks to Catherine, as always. :)

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Seventeen **

"Man...i thought you moved on from that." Nick said, but when he glanced at Greg's face he realised that perhaps it wasn't the best thing to say. "Look...I understand how you feel...but have you actually thought about what you're doing."

"Yes...no." Greg responded.

"Greg...this is complicated...it more than just about feelings..." It was at that moment that pagers sounded. "You want to get a drink...after shift...talk about this?"

xxx

The bar was dusty and filled with the smell of stale beer. It wasn't somewhere Greg would usually go but he didn't mind.

"So, you going to tell me what's going?" Nick said, taking a sip from his beer.

"Sara moved in with me...her place was a dump...I had some space...and it just happened..." Greg said slowly.

"So what I walked into wasn't the first time?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow. "How long has this been going on?"

"Eleven years." Greg responded finishing the rest of his beer and indicating for another to the bar tender before Nick had even made it half way through his.

"Greg?"

"Not long. I don't want to end it Nick."

"I know. But Greg this isn't just about you, what about Sara? What about Grissom? What about their marriage?"

"Nick, I know...but Sara wants this too." Greg said, his voice pleading for Nick to understanding.

"Does she feel the same way about you?"

"I think so...I'm not sure..."

"Well, has she told you she loves you?" Nick asked as if it was obvious.

Greg through carefully but a lump built up in his throat as he realised the answer to the question was no. He thought of the times he'd whispered that he loved Sara as they made love, the times he'd shouted it at her in the heat of the moment and the times he'd thought is as she did the simplest things.

Not once had Sara responded.

"No." Greg said looking at the bottom of his second empty beer bottle.

"Greg you've got to find out whether she feels the same way before you risk it."

"I know...she's amazing Nick...I don't want to lose her." He smiled in a melancholy way.

"I know." Nick nodded. "But you need to find out how she feels...before this blows up...does anyone else know?"

"No...we were planning on keeping it that way..." Greg responded surprised by how much Nick had calmed down, and the manner in which Nick had been speaking to him.

"Goes without saying buddy."

xxx

Sara sat on the sofa with her feet in Greg's lap as he gently rubbed her feet. Every so often he would place pressure on them that sent tingles up her leg.

"Sara..." Greg started finally picked up the courage to say something. "I love you..." he slowed down not wanting to ask the question in fear of Sara's response. "Do you love me?"

"What?" Sara laughed, taking a sip from her glass of wine.

"Do you love me?" he asked with more confidence this time.

"Why are you asking?" Sara responded, her voiced had started to sound defensive.

"Because, I need to know if we're going to do this."

Sara pursed her red wine stained lips and tapped the glass in her hands with her nails but not saying another word. Greg slipped out from under her.

"You don't have to say anything." He said through gritted teeth heading towards the front door grabbing his jacket on the way.

"Greg." Sara called pulling herself up and following him. She took his hands and turned him around so that Greg was facing her. "Greg...hear me out...I didn't say anything because...man this sounds so stupid..." she sighed slightly flustered. "I didn't...can't say I love you because...I'm scared..."

"Hey..." Greg's voice softened and he slowly pulled Sara closer to him. "You don't have to be scared...I'm never going to hurt you..."

"Greg Sanders...I love you."

Sara took a deep breath feeling everything around them change with that one sentence.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello all, we are at the end of this Sandle ride!

I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I've had so much fun writing it's actually insane!

Let me know if you think I should do more (in terms of a follow up) :D

Thanks again to Catherine for helping me be coherent :P

**Red Wine Moments: Chapter Eighteen**

Greg kissed Sara running his tongue over her red wine lips before coxing her to part her lips further so he could explore the warmth inside of her mouth further. The way they kissed and made love that night didn't have the urgency that they had previously, they took the time to revel in each other. Greg lay back letting Sara take control; he placed his hands on her hips and looked up at her amazed. Sara's lips parted as she let their passion dictate their speed. She began slowing making more deliberate movements as breathlessly she let a feeling that no words could describe fill her body. Sara collapsed on top of Greg, letting the beating of his heart lull her to sleep.

xxx

The sun rose over Las Vegas as another day set the city into motion. Greg woke a smile, spreading across his face.

He rolled over, to find Sara slowly waking, the same telling smile on her face. He reached out moving a strand of hair from her face. She looked beautiful in the morning light; tired eyes and bare skin.

He kissed her not holding anything back.

How many times had he dreamt of this?

How many times had he imagined waking up next to Sara?

Her smile gave him the shivers, butterflies filling his stomach. The feeling of her skin set his on fire. The way he could hear her heart beat made his skip a beat.

This was _it_.

Greg thought. This wasn't_ just_ another red wine moment.

This was it.

This was _real_.

**The End! **


	19. Note

Hey all,

I just thought I'd let you all know what I'm doing with this story!

I was planning on doing a sequel where Sara finds out that she's pregnant, and has a panic of whether it's Greg/ Grissom's baby. But I think I need some more time to try and work out how to write it exactly :/

What do you think? Think it would be a good idea?

So in the mean time I've decided to do another Sandle story. Sara is one of my favourite characters she has a lot of interesting background that I'd really like to explore so I was thinking of doing a story which is written more as a collection of moments of Sara opening up to Greg.  
It wouldn't be romantic straight away but I think it could be really interesting.

Let me know what you all think, if you like the idea, I can post the first chapter in the next few days!

B

X


End file.
